Stop Sneaking up on Me
by iAmtheRebel16
Summary: "If you ever sneak into my cabin again, I will punish you." Nico growled in his ear. "I'm counting on it." I dont know how else to summarize it really. Um... Lemon yaoi Percy/Nico action!


**Okay this is my first Nico/ Percy slash. I read a lot of them though, so this should be good, and if it isn't, sorry. This is actually pretty hard for me to write because I'm so in love with di Angelo it's not even funny.**

**Percy's 20 in this story and Nico is 18, so… yeah. I've done two Jason/Percy slash and I'll be doing two Nico/Percy. Gimmie some suggestions on what other characters… I'm thinking Apollo/Percy… but you guys are the readers.**

3rd Person P.O.V

Nico was tired of Annabeth's shit. She was always bothering him about Percy. He knew that Percy had dumped her, and come out of the closet, but it's not like Nico had known. She could bet her bottom dollar that if he _had_ known, there would've been some serious changes in their friendship.

"I don't see why you didn't just tell me." Annabeth grunted as Nico jabbed at her with his sword. He was actually quite ready to kill her, but she was still a close friend of Percy's and that wouldn't look very good, now would it?

"I swear on the Styx I didn't know." Nico was panting by then, and he was grateful that Annabeth froze as the sky rumbled so he could take a break and catch his breath.

"You and Seaweed Brain need to stop that. One of these days the freaking sky is gonna fall on us."

"Please excuse our idiocy Daughter of Athena." Nico snorted and jabbed at her again. He didn't know how the hell she always managed to block anyone with that tiny little knife she uses.

"Shut up. I'm gonna hit the showers. Later Neeks." she laughed, and ran off.

See, it wasn't that he didn't like Annabeth, he just didn't like her attitude. He never liked the way she always seemed to boss the savior of O-freaking-lympus around all the time, and he really disliked the fact that Percy had been unhappy with her since they were 16 and he hadn't had the guts to do anything about it, because he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

Sometimes living creatures were just too complex for a certain son of Hades.

He walked back to his cabin. It was squat, low and dark, and no one ever wanted to enter it. Just how he liked it. There was a kind of sitting room when you entered, there were chairs and a black desk pushed up against the wall. Nico had stolen a super, _super_ contraband laptop form some company while shadow traveling in Washington, D.C, and he had downloaded all his favorite music onto it illegally. But it was untraceable, so who cared, right?

Right then, Panic! At the Disco was singing about closing doors and he was glad because all he wanted was to be left alone. He ate some food he nicked from the kitchen and walked to the bunk area. There were only two bunks, and the bottom bed of each one wasn't visible when you walked through the cabin because the ground was sunken in right there, meaning to give the occupant some privacy, he guessed.

Nico used his remote and turned the music up to full blast, shaking the desk a little. He was grateful for having one of the only soundproofed cabins in camp (the other two being the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin, everyone had gotten tired of the Ares kids obnoxiousness). He settled into his bottom bunk and belted out the lyrics much too loudly, thinking about Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson and the way he managed to make the smell of salt water sexy. Percy Jackson and the way his sea-green eyes could compel even the most heartless of people to feel bad for him, or be incredibly happy around him. Percy Jackson and the way his sinewy muscles rippled and waved like water when he swung that deadly extension of his arm **(A/N that was a reference to Finnick Odair, when Katniss was telling us how he won the Hunger Games with his trident! I 3 u Finnick!)** Percy Jackson and the way he laughed, the way he smiled the way he worked in his own skin and made everyone feel comfortable and needed. Percy Jackson and his general hero Percy Jackson-ness.

Line

Nico wouldn't stop arguing with Annabeth, and Percy just wanted them to stop. Annabeth had been one of his best friends since he was 12 and Nico was like… a younger brother for a while. The fact that Nico was so hot made it even more annoying that Annabeth was always putting him down.

And, to add on top of that, neither one of them would talk to him for more than five minutes, so he was basically sitting around and moping in his cabin. He was a grown man now, and he probably should've been able to go out and make some new friends, but he couldn't. He couldn't get away from Nico di Angelo if he tried. Grover was never at Camp really, he and Juniper were parents, and Thalia never stuck around long enough to hang out with for longer than a day, not even the Stolls had time for him anymore.

So, of course, being Percy freaking Jackson, Savior of Olympus since he was 12, and Warrior Hottie and Badassery Expert, he decided he was gonna go and have a nice little chat with di Angelo. Even if it meant tying the little squirming shadow down…

Okay… we won't go there.

Percy walked to the Hades cabin. It was kind of far off, not even in the actual big U of major gods. Nico liked it that way, he knew, Nico liked being alone and on his own. Just like his father in that way.

Percy knew that every single camper, especially the new ones, were so incredibly happy that Nico's cabin was totally soundproofed, and had a rock solid door, because no one could handle Nico's preferred decibel level. He liked his already loud and obnoxious rock music to have "enhanced obnoxiousness for more well deserved badass points." Percy hadn't really cared when Nico had said it, but then, walking through that huge stone door on the Hades cabin, he realized that Nico was even cooler than he was.

Which was saying something.

"NICO!" Percy shouted, knowing that he wasn't heard. But hey, it was worth a shot. He sat down on a chair for a second trying to get his bearings in this place, his thoughts were all scrambled up being in Nico's domain. Being surrounded by his scent, his clothes strewn across the room, shadows, just pure… Nico-ness.

After a second of wallowing in his gay-ness he walked towards the bunk area. The bottom bunks were totally shrouded, basically underground, and Nico liked hanging out down there while listening to music.

What he found was totally so unexpected, he nearly screamed.

He saw Nico di Angelo, probably the most sane, straight person ever, writhing under his sheet, stroking his hard member with one and furiously pumping two fingers in and out of his ass with the other. The provocative display in front of Percy had is jeans exceptionally tight after watching for a moment.

The muscles in Nico's stomach were taut and the sinewy bulge of his arms and legs flexed and winked as he wiggled and moaned, his mouth open and eyes pinched shut as he came.

Just as Nico's eyes opened, he shut off the music, and he looked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" he shouted suddenly. For about 5 seconds, Percy was sure Nico had gone into a state of shock and couldn't be angry at him for watching.

"I-I um- I was- I'm sorry I didn't- I mean, I- Gods Nico- um…" Percy stammered, a blush covering his face. Nico had covered himself up with a white sheet, much to Percy disappointment, and was now staring up at him, red faced and irritated.

"Gods Percy. You know I hate it when people are bothering me, you know I don't like being bothered- I just wish everyone would leave me the hell alone sometimes, and this would be one of them!" Nico sighed, exasperated. He stood up, the sheet still wrapped around him, and climbed out of the little nest of a bed, standing directly in front of Percy. Percy was just hoping Nico couldn't see the strain of his pants.

"Neeks, I'm sorry man, I- I just…" Nico's breath was hot and delicious and all over Percy's face, and he wanted more. He wanted Nico. He wanted to taste his tongue, his neck, his chest… some other key places.

"Get out." Nico growled, making Percy just want him more. Thinking of that made a blush spread slowly across Percy's cheeks but he tried to continue talking with an air of confidence, as usual.

"Fine… I- I'll find someone else who wants this ass." he said, and turned on his heel, trying to add a seductive lilt to his walk. Nico wasn't gay, he was bi, but that didn't make Percy Jackson any less sexy in his eyes. Nico was sure that Percy Jackson could turn straight men gay and lesbians straight… not that it would matter.

Nico hesitated, wanting to grab Percy's arm, but also wanting to show that he didn't need Percy, he could get some whenever he wanted.

Of course his huge crush on Percy won out and he grabbed Percy's arm, turning him around, and made Percy look him in the eyes.

Line.

Cold, yet soft, lips crushed themselves against Percy's. Percy responded slowly, registering this fact after a few moments of shock, but who could blame him? Nico's lips worked expertly against his, nibbling at his bottom lip, slipping his tongue across Percy's teeth, and sucking lightly on Percy's tongue too. He tasted soo good, like salt and water, and sweat and blue candies.

Percy's arm wound itself around Nico's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer. A pale olive hand tangled itself in Percy's raven hair pulling him even closer, making Percy groan. His hand groped Nico's butt, marveling at how nice and soft it was, fantasizing about how tight he would be, but wanting nothing more than to be fucked senseless by Nico di Angelo.

The two stumbled onto the bottom bunk, Percy's back against the mattress. Nico worked furiously with Percy's belt buckle, and Percy unbuttoned his shirt, looking at Nico with lust filled hungry eyes.

"God, I've been thinking about this for days." Nico moaned, as he kissed a trial of fire down Percy's chest. He pulled off Percy's shorts and underwear, leaving the both of them totally naked.

"Me too. Like you wouldn't believe." Percy breathed. Nico's small, lithe hand wrapped itself around Percy's 9 inches and began to stroke up and down his shaft. Percy thrust into Nico's fist, loving the warm friction of it, and moaned.

"Do you like that?" Nico whispered huskily, looking up at Percy wryly. Percy nodded earnestly, making Nico go a little faster.

The two embraced and locked into another heated kiss, the two tongues dueling, battling for dominance. Percy lost control, when Nico rubbed a little of his precum around the mushroom head of his dick.

"Fuck, Nico." He groaned.

Nico slid his thin body down Percy's well built 20 year old frame, until he was two inches away from Percy's hard member. Just looking at it made him want to come on the spot, but instead, he took it into his mouth, smiling around his mouth full of cock.

Nico's mouth was so tight and wet, Percy couldn't help but let out a pitiful little moan, a whimper really, and the sound made Nico even harder. He watched with big brown eyes as Percy sucked on two of his own fingers and stuck them into his tight little asshole.

He pulled away with a 'pop'.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked. Percy nodded quickly, and just as fast, Nico grabbed his wrists, and pinned them above his head. Percy squirmed and Nico hardened at the sight of this strong hero whimpering like a wanton little bitch.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Nico slid into Percy. They both moaned. Percy, was so filled, and so tight on Nico's cock that neither of them had anything to say. Percy bucked against Nico's sharp jutting hip bones as Nico moved a little too slowly.

"Fuck me Nico." he moaned. Nico didn't need to be told tice. He rammed into Percy fast and hard.

All that could be hear were the loud grunts of Nico and the high moans of Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus.

Nico hit Percy's sweet spot so hard each and every time, Percy saw stars. He went even faster, bucking his hips against Nico's as they both came.

"That was fun." Percy panted.

"It was. But if you ever sneak into my cabin again, I will punish you." Nico growled in his ear.

"I'm counting on it."


End file.
